


A Case of Mistaken Identity

by discordiansamba



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discordiansamba/pseuds/discordiansamba
Summary: The last thing Kuroba Kaito expects is to have Suzuki Sonoko, of all people, barge up to him and demand that he stay put- but thankfully, she's mistaken him for someone else.





	A Case of Mistaken Identity

"Wait right there, Shinichi-kun!"

There was something so demanding in the sharp voice that rose above the crowd that it caused Kuroba Kaito to freeze at once, even though the name used hadn't been his own. He nearly didn't recognize this fact for a second, feeling with a deep certainty in his bones that the words had been directed at him. The fact that he was certain that he recognized the voice perhaps assisted with his mistake, though the tone it carried was far different from the one he was normally accustomed to having directed at him.

That would be, of course, if he had _actually_ been mistaken. As it turned out, he wasn't. That he found out, the very moment he tried to take another step.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" The girl's voice demanded, and he could all but feel her sharp glare boring into his back. "Don't pretend you didn't hear me!"

At this point, they were starting to attract the crowd's attention- and not in a way that Kaito enjoyed. The low murmurs, half-whispered pondering, all made him want to scream. Drawing in a long breath, he turned on his heel to face the source of the sharp voice, someone who he never thought he would ever have cause to meet outside of a heist.

Suzuki Sonoko.

It was hard to miss her, and her infatuation with him- and that was all it was, he knew, a simple infatuation, not even with he himself, but rather, with Kid's persona. He'd even had the chance to speak to her directly once, outside of a heist, during that magic lovers meeting turned murder case, but beyond that, he hadn't had much interaction with the rich heiress. Considering how the _last_ time had turned out...

Well, he shuddered to think about what might have happened had that _boyfriend_ of hers not given up when he'd returned the jewel. He'd probably do to his spine what he'd done to that column, and that well and truly would be the end for both Kaitou Kid and Kuroba Kaito alike.

At the very least, it didn't seem as if she was calling out to him because she knew who he was. From the sound of it, she'd mistaken him for someone else, actually. Best to clear up that misunderstanding and cut this interaction short, before-

She barely even let him so much as get a single syllable in edgewise. Whoever this Shinichi fellow was, he'd certainly done quite a number to tick her off. Considering the fact that she had both a best friend and boyfriend that could snap most people in two with their bare hands, he had to wonder what fool could be foolish enough to do such a thing in the first place.

And why he had to have the misfortune to apparently not only resemble him from behind, but from the front as well.

"I can't believe you!" Placing her hands on her hips, a rather cross expression on her face, Sonoko glowered up at him. "Ran's been worried sick about you all this time, and here you are, just wandering around-!"

It was then that she cut herself off, squinting a bit, before she leaned closer, only to squint a bit more, her cross expression becoming far more studious- before a look of realization dashed across it. Ever so briefly, it was followed by a look of horror, before she once more managed to compose herself, her brows furrowing.

"You're... not Shinichi-kun, are you?"

"Thankfully not." Kaito couldn't resist the faint quip, using it to conceal the fact that he was deeply grateful that he actually _wasn't_ , shaking his head. "I'm Kuroba Kaito."

"What, so you're telling me that Shinichi-kun has not only one, but _two_ doppelgangers out there?" Folding her arms in front of her chest, Sonoko let out a deep sigh, not even bothering to return the favor of introducing herself. "Figures."

"Maybe they're actually both doppelgangers of me?" Kaito ventured, a joking grin on his face. He couldn't help but wonder who he might be, given that he'd apparently likewise done something to irritate _Mouri Ran_ \- who was a rather terrifying force of nature in her own right.

Actually, come to think of it, did that kid even have any _normal_ friends?

"Sure sounds like they did something to make you angry, though." Kaito noted, unable to help but at least be a little bit curious. It wasn't all that often that one got to hear what it was that their supposed doppelganger was up to.

"I'll say." Sonoko noted, irritation rising in her voice, before she forced out another long sigh. Only then did she truly seem to realize that she had something to apologize for. "But I guess I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. I thought for sure...!"

"No, no, you just mistook me for someone else." Kaito said, waving a hand. Better to let it go than to raise a fuss about it, and ingrain himself in her memory as more than a look alike of someone that she knew. At least they'd lost the crowd's attention now, now that they realized this wasn't actually some kind of lover's quarrel. "Don't worry about it."

"Come to think of it, I think this has actually happened once before." Sonoko noted, half speaking to herself. "Have you been in Shibuya before? Like around maybe five months ago? With a bushy haired girl?"

"Five months ago...?" Kaito asked, for a moment, wondering what brought that question on. Still, he did consider the question, almost wincing when he realized that she was right. It wasn't so much the fact that she was that caused him to flinch- but rather, the memories that it brought up.

He'd rather forget that time he'd been forced to swim to shore. Not only had he caught a cold because of it, but he'd seen some things he rather wished he _hadn't_. He almost shuddered just thinking about it, but thankfully, managed to keep such a thing to himself.

"I might have, yeah. What about it?" Kaito asked.

"What, so that was you that time too, then?" Sonoko asked, the question clearly rhetorical. "At least, I hope it was. I'd rather not consider the idea of Shinichi-kun having _four_ doppelgangers running around. Well, that is, not counting the guy who got plastic surgery to look like him."

"...come again?" Unable to stop himself, the question just slipped out, a look of pure befuddlement crossing Kaito's face. And he'd thought _his_ life was strange! "Sounds like this Shinichi person lives... quite the interesting life, if you don't mind me saying."

"You have _no_ idea." Rolling her eyes, Sonoko let out a small noise of annoyance. "The next time I see that mystery nerd, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"

Somehow, Kaito didn't doubt it.


End file.
